Forty years
by llimbus
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the original forty - or - those who were sorted at Hogwarts in 1991. Canon compliant/headcanon. Friendship/family/romance/drama. Chapter 1: Sophie Roper.


First, a small disclaimer; I don't own anything.

This whole collection is written for the 1991 Challenge by RavenclawDoctorSilveo. Every chapter will consist of twelve drabbles of 100 words each.

* * *

Sophie Roper, 1991

January

Sophie followed her mother to the fireplace. It was a rainy Monday morning and her brother had gone back to Hogwarts the day before.

'I tried to get an office shift,' her mother said. 'But Sylvia's sick so the paperwork will have to wait.'

'Can't I come with you anyway?'

Her mother tried to smile. 'Tomorrow I'll be back at my desk. I'm sure you can come with me then. Why don't you go over to Mrs Pegg? Maybe she needs help with her dog?' She stroke Sophie's cheek. 'It might be one of dad's good days.'

Sophie said nothing.

February

'Dad needs some time alone', her mother said when Sophie came inside after taking Mrs Pegg's dog for a walk. 'Here,' she took Sophie's hand. 'We'll go to grandma and grandpa's for awhile.'

Sophie spun around in the green flames and then fell down on her grandmother and grandfather's kitchen floor.

'Oh, dear,' her grandfather said and helped her up. 'Let me brush that soot off you.'

Her mother stepped out of the fireplace shortly after with a suitcase in each hand. 'Do you need help with the supper?'

'No need, love. You just sit down and... and calm down.'

March

'What are we going to do today, grandpa?' Sophie asked and sat down by the table.

'Well,' he said and took a sip of his tea. 'With this fine weather what do you say about walking up the hill and maybe bring a pick-nick?'

'Yes.' Sophie beamed. 'That sounds fun.'

'What a good idea,' her grandmother said. 'I think I'll go with you.'

Sophie's mother entered the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. 'As long as you're back by five.'

The three of them stared at her, but she avoided eye contact.

'Why?'

'Your dad's coming over for dinner.'

'Oh.'

April

Her father waited for them by the fireplace when they returned. They were quiet until her mother walked up to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. 'I'm just going to unpack.'

'I'll carry the bags for you,' he said. The three walked up the stairs. 'Have you missed your own bed, Sophie?' he asked.

She thought about it. 'Yes,' she eventually said.

'I can imagine.' He put down Sophie's bag on the floor and continued down the hallway. 'I've actually managed to write thirty pages,' Sophie heard him tell her mother.

'How nice for you,' she answered.

May

It was Friday mid-morning. Her father hadn't left his room for three days and her mother had to work the patrol shift. At least the sun was shining.

Sophie went outside and sat down on the doorstep. The small garden was filled with just as much weed as flowers. She saw Mrs Pegg scuffle pass on the street, her dog, Laurence, stopped by their gate post and sniffed it.

Mrs Pegg took a few steps back. 'Hello, dear,' she said and tilted her head. 'Why don't you come over to my place and I'll fix us some tea and biscuits?'

June

Her brother would finally come home from Hogwarts. Sophie followed her mother to the station and couldn't keep herself from talking and laughing all the way there.

'I almost can't believe that the next time we're here I'll send you both off,' her mother said when they went through the barrier. 'Don't worry. You'll have so much fun.'

A few minutes later the train arrived and her brother talked some more with his friends before he came up to his mother and sister.

'Do you know?' he said to Sophie. 'You will be in the same year as Harry Potter.'

July

'Can't we go to grandma and grandpa's today?' Sophie asked during breakfast.

'Well,' her mother said. 'I'm sure that's fine. What do you think about it, Jonathan?'

Her brother looked up from his cereals and glanced at Sophie before answering. 'It doesn't really matter to me when we go.'

'I'll owl them, then.' Their mother smiled and buttered her toast.

Just as she put the knife down an owl landed on their windowsill.

'That must be the letter from Hogwarts!' Jonathan said.

Sophie stared at them both with wide eyes.

'And I thought you were a Squib.'

'Jonathan!'

'I'm joking!'

August

It was only a week before Sophie would go to Hogwarts. She and Mrs Pegg walked down their narrow street with Lawrence in tow and stopped every now and then to let him smell the garbage and pee.

'Next week I'll go off to a boarding school,' Sophie said.

Mrs Pegg beamed. 'Are you? O, that's great news! You know, I actually went to a boarding school myself. Is it for both boys and girls?'

'Yes.'

'Ah. Mine was a girls only.' She stopped to let Lawrence pee. 'But we still manage to have fun.' She sighed. 'Ah, we did.'

September

Sophie left the very first Potions class with a girl named Lily Moon beside her. She was just as tall as Sophie was not.

'I can't believe how mean professor Snape was to Harry Potter,' Lily whispered and leaned to the side so she could look at him. 'Can he really do that?'

'Well, I suppose he can ask questions.'

'But in that horrible way?'

Sophie only shrugged. Lily turn to look at her properly. 'You're Sophie, right?'

'Yes.'

'I'm Lily.'

'I know.'

'Do you?' She smiled and grabbed Sophie's arm. 'And now you know that I don't like Potions.'

October

'This spell, Wingardium leviosa, was rather difficult to learn, wasn't it?' Sophie said when they walked down the crowded hallway. 'I don't understand how to wave my wand.' She took her wand out and tried to make Lily's bag levitate.

'You shouldn't do magic in the hallways, silly.'

'It's not going to hurt anyone.'

They were passed by a girl with bushy hair.

'Hermione,' Lily quietly said. 'She was crying.'

'Should we go after her?'

'Well... She rather bugs me, actually. Always knowing everything and always telling everyone that she knows everything. It's annoying. Sophie, I'm sure it was nothing.'

November

The day was cold and the big crowd of pupils that moved up to the castle was surrounded by white breaths.

'Quidditch is so much fun. At least when the right team wins,' Lily said.

'Yes,' Sophie said. 'I bet my brother is in a terrible mood now.'

'As would I be if my team lost that badly.'

'Well, they don't have Harry Potter, do they.'

'No they don't.'

They both smiled brightly.

'I wish I could fly like that,' Sophie said.

'You'll have to practise, that's all.'

'I have a bigger chance of impressing professor Snape with my potions!'

December

Lily jumped off the train and helped Sophie with her trunk. 'Some time off school is going to be really wonderful,' Lily said. 'Are you going to do anything special?'

'I don't think so. Just visiting my grandma and grandpa.'

'Me too. And my cousins.'

'I don't have any cousins.'

'Oh, isn't that boring?'

'Sometimes.'

There was a happy scream and three little girls crammed Lily with hugs and kisses. 'Lily!' they all shouted.

'These are my sisters,' she managed to tell Sophie. 'They aren't usually this happy to see me.'

'We are too!'

'See you in January, Lily.'

'Bye!'

* * *

Prompt used: magic


End file.
